myhouseduringmylifefandomcom-20200215-history
Firestorm Girls
The Firestorm Girls are the 2nd Dimension counterparts of the Fireside Girls. They are a branch of The Resistance, led by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Biography The circumstances of the Firestorm Girls' founding is unspecified, nor is their purpose in combat against Doofenshmirtz. However, they may be working on plans to stop Doofenshmirtz-2 from the headquaters, along with Dr. Baljeet. They seem to be a highly-trained elite unit, whose known troop is troop 46231. The 1st Dimension The Firestorm Girls have two small cameos in the movie. They capture Phineas, Ferb, their 2nd Dimension counterparts, and Buford, but they release them under the command of Isabella. They (all except for Milly and Isabella) are later responsible for the arrest of Doofenshmirtz upon his return to the 2nd Dimension ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Troop 46231 members 94px-Adyson (2nd Dimension).jpg|Adyson|link=Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension) 78px-Milly (2nd Dimension).jpg|Milly|link=Milly (2nd Dimension) 84px-Katie (2nd Dimension).jpg|Katie|link=Katie (2nd Dimension) 81px-Holly_(2nd_Dimension).jpg|Holly|link=Holly (2nd Dimension) Bvnbvnvbn.png|Gretchen|link=Gretchen (2nd Dimension) Alternate ginger.jpg|Ginger|link=Ginger Hirano (2nd Dimension) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Troop Leader) *Gretchen (2nd Dimension) *Holly (2nd Dimension) *Milly (2nd Dimension) *Ginger Hirano (2nd Dimension) *Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension) *Katie (2nd Dimension) Symbol This is most likely the firestorm girl symbol. It is a light green diamond with a lighting bolt in it. Outfits The Firestorm Girls uniform has a standard color of a silver shirt, a dark-green beret on their heads, brown straps worn over their left shoulder that appear to store rolled-up strips of paper, brown pants, and black boots. However, identical to the Fireside Girls members' clothing, every one of the girls' uniforms has a personal touch. *Isabella's uniform is a silver shirt with torn sleeves, black pants with diamond-shaped patches on the portion that covers the kneecaps, black shoes, gray gloves, her beret has a light-green bow on it, and, unlike the other Firestorm Girls, she has a badge with a green circle at the center, with a red lightning-bolt insignia crossing it (probably the Firestorm Girls symbol). *Gretchen's uniform has light-green pants instead of brown, and said pants are tucked in. *Holly's uniform also has her shirt tucked in. She also wears brown pants and black gloves. *Milly's uniform also has her shirt tucked in; plus, her beret features an extension coming from the front and her shoes are the most lightly-colored out of the troop. She also has a green bow in her hair. *Ginger's uniform has diamond-shaped patches on the portion that covers the kneecaps, like that of Isabella's pants, and her beret seems to slightly sag down to the front. *Adyson's uniform has her shirt sleeveless and, as with Isabella and Ginger, diamond-shaped patches on the portion that covers the kneecaps. *Katie's uniform has her shirt tucked in. She also wears brown pants and a silver shirt and black shoes. Gallery ThCADB69H0.jpg 212px-Monogram-2 with Firestorm Girls.jpg 185px-Dr Doofenshmirtz Dimesion's defeat.jpg 160px-Ginger-2 pulls rope.jpg 160px-Holly-2 pulls rope.jpg ThCAGU8U77.jpg Firestorm extra.jpg New firestorm girl.jpg Adyson-2.jpg Second dimension firestorm.jpg Image 0002.jpg Milly2 and katie2 (hair swapped).jpg Alt katie looking down.jpg Adyson2 head.png Final isabella by ksukira-d6fv4j5.png Holly (2nd dimension).jpg Removing the topiary.jpg Firestorm adyson.jpg Spray 017.jpg Isabella and katie (2nd dimension).jpg Firestorm adyson and milly.jpg Imafge.jpg HollyfImage.jpg Imhhhhe.jpg Imagxe.jpg Millycropped.jpg Isabellacropped.jpg Ginger cropped.jpg Holly cropped.jpg Gretchencropped.jpg Adyson cropped.jpg Katiecropped.jpg Imageholly2.jpg Gretchen2image.jpg Ffgimage.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-13-23-58-59.png Screenshot 2016-02-13-23-58-33.png Screenshot 2016-02-13-23-58-10.png 11B17A~1.JPG|link=Gretchen (2nd Dimension) Screenshot 2016-02-08-23-33-16.png Screenshot 2016-02-08-21-33-48.png Screenshot 2016-02-07-18-47-49.png Screenshot 2016-02-07-18-45-12.png Screenshot 2016-02-07-15-01-43.png Screenshot 2016-02-07-14-58-54.png Screenshot 2016-12-06-22-38-55.png Category:Firestorm Girls Category:Galleries Category:Fireside Girls Category:Phineas and Ferb